dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegetto (Universe 16)
(fusee) (fusee) (wife) Chi-Chi (half-ex-wife) Unnamed half-cousin Unnamed half-2nd cousin King Vegeta (half-father) Baddack (half-father) Hanasia (half-mother) Dr. Brief (father-in-law) Mrs. Brief (mother-in-law) (half-son) (half-son) (half-son) (daughter/student) (half-granddaughter/student) (half-daughter-in-law) Kibito Kai (mentor) Elder Kai (mentor)}} This is a featured article. This article is one of the best articles this wiki has had. didn't fuse together in order to become me?|Vegetto asking Vegeta and Goku how they defeated Buu, in Uub and Buu get the honors!}} Vegetto (spelt Vegito in some English translations) is the fusion of and through the use of the Potala Earrings. In Universe 16, Vegetto never unfused after entering Buu's body, and went on to father , , and . Overview Appearance Vegetto normally wears an inverted blue-orange version of Goku's signature orange gi, adding Vegeta's white boots and gloves as well as his hairstyle to the fusion. As a Super Saiyan, his hair turns golden-yellow and gets even spikier, resembling Goku in appearance. As a Super Saiyan 2, his hair becomes even spikier and he gains an aura of lightning around his body. As a Super Saiyan 3, he greatly resembles Goku with ungainly amounts of hair and more defined musculature. Personality in Facing the opponent that made you who you are}} The Vegetto we know and this Vegetto are more-or-less the same. However, this Vegetto is further developed as an important character rather than a secondary one. Cocky, endowed with knowledge from Vegeta and the winning spirit of Goku, Vegetto takes the stage of the leading contestants in the tournament. His life has led him astray due to a lack of challenge, as there is no longer a threat to him in his universe, and he hides a more sadistic side of himself in his need for competition. This is shown in the novelization when he vents in a hidden corner of space over his own half-son refusing to train with him. Even Dabura states to that he is not completely pure. The Vegeta half of his essence has an intense disliking of Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, resulting in Vegetto settling in with the Brief family and fathering a second child with . Biography Past Like in Universe 18, and used the Potala earrings to fuse into Vegetto in order to defeat Majin Buu. But in Universe 16, the fusion wasn't dissolved as Vegetto sustained his energy barrier after being seemingly absorbed and therefore was not exposed to the unusual atmosphere inside of Super Buu. Super Buu notices this and attempts to take advantage of Vegetto's size to fight him evenly inside his own body. Vegetto, however, also releases the Fat Buu from inside Super Buu, causing the monster to revert back to his original form, Kid Buu, and allowing Vegetto to escape with the captured victims (including fat Buu, something that did not occur in U18). Once outside, Vegetto witnessed Super Buu's reversal back to Kid Buu, who, as soon as he was completely himself, let out an insane cry and fired a planet shattering blast which was deflected by Vegetto, mimicking the events from Universe 18. The two then fight, but Vegetto easily defeats Kid Buu and destroys the insane monster by repeatedly vaporizing sections of his body until nothing remains. Mr. Satan is, once again, the "hero who defeated Buu" despite his utter lack of contribution this time. The Z-Fighters allow this, and Vegetto uses the Dragon Balls of Namek in order to revive Buu's victims and to try and defuse Goku and Vegeta. However, Porunga declared that this was impossible even for him, and Vegetto, though initially shocked, resigned himself to his fate. Vegetto also asked King Yemma to revive Majin Buu as a better person (which in U18 led to the birth of Uub). However, because of Vegeta never having a chance to prove himself to King Yemma like during the battle with Kid Buu in U18, King Yemma declined the request. Vegetto then decided to live with both of his families, living with both Bulma and Chi-Chi. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra of Universe 16 have become great friends and even considered themselves as siblings. This was, at first, very hard to accept by both families, especially Trunks, who didn't see Vegetto as his true father. Vegetto, after a lot of reflection, eventually favoured Bulma as his wife, a decision favoured mostly by Vegeta's contempt towards Chi-Chi. Surprisingly, Vegetto developed a close friendship with Android 18 (which according to Salagir, was gained from Vegeta, who, during a group reunion between the Cell and Buu's Sagas, developed a relationship of mutual respect and understanding with the Android). Android 18, like the Saiyan, felt out of place and was (basically) bored. This winds up being crucial in Vegetto's relationship with his family, since it's 18 who manages to convince Vegetto to accept the responsibilities he had inherited from Goku and Vegeta, particularly their families. However, even though Vegetto managed to stand up to his responsibilities, another serious problem came along the way: hunger. Vegetto's body consumed so much energy that it required Senzu Beans to restore the energy lost during a single day. Vegetto talked to Korin, Dende, and the Old Kai about this problem and they all agreed that there was only one possible solution: to widen the production of Senzu Beans to the point of mass production. To this end, Kibitoshin and the Old Kai selected an unknown, underdeveloped planet inhabited only by lower wild life to plant the Senzu Beans, because the Earth couldn't possibly have enough soil for such a radical procedure. Vegetto had to learn Kibitoshin's teleportation technique to get there (a feat accomplished only in 3 days) since there were no ki signals strong enough to use Instant Transmission. Upon arrival Vegetto named the planet "Last Hope", as it was his only salvation from starving to death. A massive project was then undertaken by Vegetto and the Z-Fighters, in which they prepared the entire planet for cultivation, something which, according to the Elder Kai, was predicted to result in the production of over 1,000,000 Senzu Beans a year (2740 beans per day). However, since Senzu beans take a full year to grow, Vegetto would have to endure an entire year of starvation with only the two remaining unplanted Senzu Beans to relieve the hunger. Despite Vegetto being brought to the brink of death, after a full year, the first Senzu Beans finally grew, starting a cycle of cultivation that would ensure Vegetto's survival. After surviving such a terrible ordeal, Vegetto was brought before the Old Kai, who confronted the Saiyan with his responsibility of being the universe's guardian brought by his incredible power. Vegetto was hard to convince, since he had both Goku's sense of justice and Vegeta's sense of Saiyan pride. Although he was reluctant, he eventually accepted the Old Kai's request. Later on, Vegetto had a child with Bulma, . Vegetto, not being occupied with the training of like Goku of Universe 18, had more time for personal training with his daughter. He also trained his granddaughter, . Many of these training sessions seem to have involved bringing his children with him to planets engaged in armed conflict, one of which failed as the aliens recognized Vegetto before he could depart and let Bra handle the situation. Entrusting Gohan as protector of the earth, Vegetto leaves to battle cosmic threats which include the Immortal of Pandora, the Universal Mafia and Hirudegarn. Because of Vegetto's frequent absence, the Earth and the Son-Briefs family were often in danger due to countless other alien villains arriving to try and take revenge on Vegetto through his family, or to kidnap his loved ones and use them against him. The actions of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks prevented any terrible outcomes of this. Dragon Ball Multiverse Vegetto meets Goku and Vegeta prior to Uub's first match against Tidar. He remarks that U16 and U18 diverged when Vegetto first appeared, but no further information is revealed. Vegetto and his family were invited by the Vargas to participate. Vegetto appears from the shadows to his former selves, Goku and Vegeta of Universe 18, explaining his confusion at how they managed to defeat and "seal" Majin Buu. Interaction between Vegetto and his former lives is undisplayed, though his reaction to Goku and Vegeta is less significant than the two Saiyan's reaction to Vegetto's astonishing power. In the novelization, Vegetto is shown talking to Buu (U4) about the tournament proceedings where Vegetto warns him not to cheat and plot the next fight between them, or else Vegetto will forfeit and leave. Round One It was revealed in the early pages of the Dragon Ball Multiverse comic that Vegetto would end up fighting . Broly, who had constantly grown in power over the years due to his Legendary Super Saiyan form and proved to be a match for Vegetto. He and Broly fought a long and titanic battle in which Vegetto was forced to power up to Super Saiyan 2 and, for the first time in his life, was physically damaged in battle. Vegetto ended the fight by powering up to Super Saiyan 3. This form increases his mass to that of a black hole and begins sucking up the weaker competitors from the ring. Vegetto launches the Final Dragon Flash and traps Broly in the far reaches of space while the Vargas prepared to send him back to his universe. After the match, Vegetto noticed that Universal Buu had gone in chase of Broly and pursued him into space. Vegetto, along with Gohan and Bra, succeeded in stalling Buu until Broly was sent back to his own universe (albeit being badly injured by Bra, who inadvertently attacked both Vegetto and Gohan in her uncontrolled Super Saiyan 2 state). Vegetto was then healed and continued viewing the oncoming fights. When Bra was set to fight against of Universe 6, Vegetto informed Bra that she was not to kill Zangya or use any unnecessary violence against her (as to train her to control her anger) or else he would disqualify her from the tournament. Although Bra accidentally killed Zangya, but penultimately admitted she didn't mean to kill her, Vegetto considered this an act of maturity and self-control, and ultimately allows her to remain. In his observations of the following matches, Vegetto makes no remarks in regards to seeing his father or seeing . He does, however, comment on the replacement Cell Junior that Cell attempts to create in secret right before a match. Vegetto is one of the few so far to notice that Cell's power has definitely increased due to him producing a Cell Jr much stronger than Perfect Cell. Round Two Vegetto eats alongside Goku and Vegeta with their united families during the 12-hour break from the tournament. When Bra attempts to attack Bojack, who was blasted into their area by Cell during their match, Vegetto was there to restrain her, though Bojack was finished off by Cell regardless. Vegetto is set to fight the mysterious of Universe 5 in the second round. However, he loses his match because XXI sends him to a dimension in which time progresses slower. Vegetto breaks free but he lost because time already passed. When Vegetto is finally back he does not know what is happening, and he asks Baddack and King Cold - who are now fighting - what they are doing there. When they ignore him, Vegetto angrily smashes their heads into the ground. After being calmed by a Varga, the Western Supreme Kai confirms that Vegetto lost his match and has been absent from the ring for nearly two hours. Despite his protests, Gohan scolds him for being immature, letting his hot temper risking their entire universe's disqualification, and forsaking Pan's resurrection. Realizing Gohan was right, Vegetto teleported himself far away to vent his frustrations. In an asteroid belt, Vegetto was furious that XXI had ruined what he and Buu had planned in the tournament. He was even more furious that he was tempted to lash out at Gohan, showing that he had to keep his temper in check. Calming himself down, Vegetto plans on meeting up with the most powerful participants alongside himself; Buu, Cell and Gast. Returning back to the stadium, Vegetto was surprised that Buu had nearly taken over the tournament in his absence, much to the dismay of his Universe. A vision of the future During the match between of Universe 3 and of Universe 13, Baddack has a vision of Vegetto with his hand around Gohan's throat, with Gohan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Bra tells Goku and Vegeta that no one can stop Vegetto, especially not them. Abilities , on and Vegetto's power, in The terrifying power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!!}} As a fusion of Vegeta and Goku, their powers were combined into one, therefore, making an insanely powerful Saiyan fusion beyond imagination. Vegetto was already the most powerful character to appear in the Dragon Ball '''manga. That holds somewhat true in Dragon Ball Multiverse as he is currently the most powerful confirmed protagonist, or of the Z-Fighters: As a Saiyan, he possesses superhuman strength (even eclipsing that of Saiyans like Goku who can push entire mountains apart on pure strength alone), speed, and endurance. His physiology and training allows him to hold his breath for an extremely extended period of time even while in space. Even in his base form, Vegetto is by far stronger than many characters at their full power, including Gohan after his potential was unlocked. His daughter in her Super Saiyan 2 form seems to be close to his basic Super Saiyan form. When becoming a Super Saiyan 2, he is able to turn the tables against Broly once again. As a Super Saiyan 3, Vegetto's ki was so tremendously powerful that his density became equal to that of a black hole. However, he can only maintain this transformation for a limited period of time, due its drawbacks as well as its sheer power. Techniques '''Telepathy: Like his former self, he can communicate telepathically with other people. Spirit Sword: Vegetto can create a powerful sword of Ki to either impale or cut an opponent. He used this to intercept Broly before he could attack Goku. Big Bang Attack: Vegetto places his hand as if signaling to stop. He then fires from the hand a single sphere shaped blast of blue/white energy which explodes on impact. Instant Transmission: A unique ability to teleport nearly anywhere. Instantaneous Movement: is a technique that allows Vegetto to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Vegetto can transport anywhere within the universe. Majin Punisher: Vegetto effectively wields a technique similar to a Kiai in order to vaporize the body parts of opponents with immense regenerative abilities like Majin Buu. Its power is even regarded by Buu as the "technique that can destroy him". Complete Shot: ''' Vegetto punches the opponent twice and uppercuts their chin before kicking them away. He then dashes after them to knock the opponent away with a punch and kick to their side. Vegetto used this move to batter and pummel Broly around. '''Big Bang Kamehameha: First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha and the Big Bang Attack into a large energy sphere and he fires an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam that damages the target severely, if not killing them outright.Super Saiyan 2 Vegetto used this move to counter Broly's Omega Blaster. Though both attacks cancelled each other out, the explosion sends them both flying and severely wounding them both. Final Dragon Flash: A fusion of Dragon Fist and Final Flash. Charged and fired exactly like the Final Flash, the blast is gigantic and, as it is about to hit the target, takes the shape of Shenron (like the Dragon Fist), which engulfs the target and turns back to it's original shape. When used by SSJ3 Vegetto, the energy involved in the attack is so enormous that just charging it causes gravitational abnormalities in the area, as it, until released, will cause Vegetto's body mass to swell up to the density of a black hole. It is unknown if Vegetto can use it without being a Super Saiyan 3. Forms Super Saiyan Vegetto first used this form when he defeated the Buu of his Universe. He then used the form when he first fought Broly of the 20th Universe, and used it to escape XXI's spell. Super Saiyan 2 Vegetto angrily achieved this form for the first time when he couldn't learn the Instantaneous Movement. He then uses it again in the fight against Universe 20 Broly. It's apparent that he rarely needs this level, as Bra comments she's never seen him use it before. Super Saiyan 3 Vegetto briefly used this form to defeat Broly in Round 1 of the tournament. His aura was so tremendously powerful, that he became the center of gravity of the tournament. Before transforming, he stated that he's never shown this power to anyone, but it was confirmed by Salagir that Vegetto had previously traveled to alternate dimensions to use this form. Trivia *Vegetto, technically, has inherited Vegeta's royal title, making him "Prince Vegetto" (though he has no Saiyans left to rule over). It is unknown, however, if like Vegeta, he takes pride in or even preserves this. *It was later revealed how Vegetto in Universe 18 defused inside Buu. The essence of the Kaioshins absorbed by Buu refused to let the existence of a being not a Kaioshin to use the Potara earrings. Their essence then overpowered the earring's magic, causing Vegetto to defuse. *Vegetto seems to have calmed down after killing Buu, however as seen in the visions (and when he returned after losed to XXI) he seems to return to his sadistic side. *There is no alternative reality where super buu absorps vegetto completely, as vegetto either defused into buu, or keeps his shield up, making it impossible for buu to absorp him. As such, the monster that is vegetobuu never exists in any universe, something that even vegetto would not be able to stop *Vegetto seems to cheer for Cell, in his fight with Tapion, in Chapter 49: Sinister creations. The reason is unknown. Tournament Battles Vs Broly (win): from page 180 to page 203 and from page 214 to page 229 Vs XXI (loss): from page 724 to page 725 Outside the tournament: Vegetto, Gohan and Bra vs Buu: win (Buu didn't absorb Broly) or draw (they stopped fighting after running out of air). Gallery File:0061.png|Vegetto first appearance File:Vegetto_SSJ1.png|'Super Saiyan Vegetto' File:Vegetto_SSJ2.png|'Super Saiyan 2 Vegetto' File:Vegetto_SSJ3.png|'Super Saiyan 3 Vegetto' File:DBM_225_Coloured_by_SouthernDesigner.jpg|FInal Dragon Flash, Vegetto's ultimate technique. File:0190.png|Big Bang Attack File:Dbmbvvgi.jpg|Vegetto in Baddack's vision. File:XXI's Spell.png|Vegetto freeing himself from XXI's spell. Vegetto vs Kid buu.jpg|Vegetto Battling Kid Buu Trunks & Vegetto.jpg|Trunks disgusted by his new father Vegetto Vegetto & his too personality trait.jpg|Vegetto, thinking at the thought of a Goku with a halo and two wings on his right shoulder and a miniature Vegeta with horn and a forked tail on his left shoulder. Vegetto and Trunks.jpg|Vegetto and Super Saiyan Trunks training in the gravity. Vegetto.jpg|Vegetto returning from The Northern Mountains looking dirty Vegetto training .jpg|Vegetto on The Sacred World of the Kais meditating to learn the Instantaneous Movement. Super Saiyan 2 Vegetto.jpg|SSJ2 Vegetto furiously fed up with having to take full responsibility for everything that goes on in his life. cdc.png|Vegetto's introduction. Category:Universe 16 Category:Saiyan Category:Fusion Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser Category:Featured article